


A Question of Self

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a priest, yeah, but the other hims... aren't. It's fine as long as he doesn't touch, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: **lots of kinks; please check the list to make sure you're on board.** Light priest kink, voyeurism, dirty talk, fingering, oral, anal, begging, talking about fantasies. Actual pairing: red-haired Jason Todd/RHaTO Jason Todd/Lost Days Jason Todd, with bonus priest Jason Todd.  
>  General notes: Written for kink_bingo 2012: mirrors/doubles. I went with quadruples, because I'm fun like that. I kind of fudged a lot of priest Jason's details, because I've seen a bit of him but not everything, but I'm pretty sure a lot is forgiven when it's porn. So. Also posted to dcu_memes for [this prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html?thread=1104726#t1104726). Thanks to ariadne83 for the beta.

“Just don’t touch,” the red-haired version of him says, grinning as he squeezes the skinniest one’s neck. That Jason moans, rolling his head on his shoulders as the youngest one drops his red hoodie to the floor and grins.

“Yeah, just don’t touch,” young Jason repeats. “It’s totally fine to watch us all fuck each other as long as your hands stay folded in your lap, right?”

“I don’t think anything about this is really allowed,” Jason says, leaning back in his seat. “But there’s nothing specifically written down in the rules about what to do when you run into multiple copies of yourself, either.” He spreads his hands. “Loopholes.”

“All about the loopholes,” skinny Jason agrees, letting out a breathy sigh as red-haired Jason leans down to mouth at his neck. “Fuck, I love loopholes.”

Loopholes, Jason muses, like the one that recently collapsed a few universes together. They’re not dealing with temporal or spatial displacement issues, and Jason can only think that it’s because they’re not in any one of their actual universes. This must be an entirely new construct, or they’d have merged into one person instead of finding each other when they’d happened to try to raid the same weapons stash at the same time.

The skinny version of them had taken one look at the rest, grinned, and drawled, “Well, fuck _me_ ,” and that had really been the end of the discussion.

That’s the version he thinks might be most like him. He’s a little younger than Jason himself is, but he’s got the same sort of restlessness in him, the same kind of spark under his skin that Jason still feels. He uses it differently, sure, but Jason can see himself in the way that the skinny kid moves, how he casually pulls at his clothing and lets it fall to the ground. He mentally tags that one Jay.

The younger version is broad, wide in the shoulders and thick in the waist. It’s funny that he doesn’t identify more with this version of himself; he remembers that phase, when he’d just come back from Hell and the Pit and Talia, full of every sort of fury there is to have. This version of him hasn’t lost that rage, and Jason wishes he could take it, tame it, help the kid learn to control it like he had. He hopes there’s a savior in this kid’s future, but he knows how lucky he was. The kid kicks his shoes across the room and dives for the head of the bed, and Jason sighs. This kid will end up where Jason barely missed landing. He can be Hood, for today’s purposes.

The other one, the big one, Jason barely knows as himself at all. He’s glad that he didn’t end up with that red hair; the white streak that falls across his eyes makes him stand out, sure, but not like that would have. Jason does envy the muscles he’s got, though. The guy looks like he could smack a building around, no problem at all. This one is Red, Jason decides, watching as he smirks and jerks his head at Jay.

“You had a request,” Red says. “I think we can do something about that.”

“All talk, no action so far,” Jay says, hands on his waist, one hip jutting out. It’s a pose that would be seductive given the right context, but with Jay naked and hard it’s downright obscene. Jason shifts in his seat. At least he’s not wearing his vestments. They’d probably be more comfortable than the jeans and tee he’s wearing, but he knows how this is going to end, and it’ll be easier to ask forgiveness if he doesn’t have to scrub come stains out of his robe.

“If you’d get your ass over here we could change that,” Hood says from the bed, spreading his legs and patting the space between them. He’s got his free hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself in a rhythm that’s startlingly familiar. Hood grins as Jay shimmies onto the bed, lying stretched out with his head between Hood’s thighs. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Nah, I think that was this,” Jay says, batting Hood’s hand away and leaning up to drag his tongue across Hood’s cock. Hood draws in a breath through his teeth and grabs Jay’s head.

“Fucking tease,” Hood grits, bucking his hips and dragging the tip of his cock across Jay’s cheek. Jay grins and turns his head so he’s facing Jason, and doesn’t look away as he mouths at Hood’s cock, sucking and licking and kissing it messily. Hood groans, pushing his fingers through Jay’s short hair.

“Should have kept it long,” Red comments as he kneels on the bed next to Jay’s legs. “Easier to grab, y’know?”

Jay rolls his eyes. “Why do you think I cut it? The guy I’m with back where I’m from is a handsy asshole. It’s bad enough that I put up with _Jaybird_. Hair-pulling is off the table.”

Jason snickers. “You let him call you Jaybird?”

“‘Let’ is kind of pushing it,” Jay grumbles. “I can’t get him to fucking stop.”

“You could _stop fucking_ him,” Hood says, grinning when Jay snorts. “Or not.”

“Definitely not,” Jay agrees, licking a stripe from the base of Hood’s cock to the tip. “There are only so many reasons I put up with handsy assholes with fetishes for nicknames and hair-pulling.”

“Usually, that means they’re really good at fucking,” Red says. He’s got a bottle of lube in his hands, and he leans over and squeezes a healthy amount into the small of Jay’s back.

“That too,” Jay says, squirming. “Also, fucking warn a guy, will you?”

“Warning,” Red says, swirling his fingers through the lube before dragging them down between Jay’s cheeks. “Cold.”

Red’s wrist moves and Jay shudders, breathing harshly against Hood’s dick. Hood pets Jay’s head, his eyes fixed on Red’s hand.

“Can someone narrate for the peanut gallery?” Jason asks. He’s got a pretty good idea of what’s going on, and he knows himself well enough to recognize the reactions he’s seeing, but he’d always liked a bit of dirty talk.

“Gave him two fingers,” Red says. His eyes are drawn to where his hand is moving, too, not that Jason can blame him. “Fuck, pretty boy. Whoever your hair-puller is, he does you good, doesn’t he?”

Jay groans and pushes his hips up, which makes Red swear and start thrusting his fingers. “Yeah, he does. I’m – more, come on.”

Red grins and pulls out, running his fingers through the lube on Jay’s back again before reaching for his own dick and stroking firmly. He spreads Jay’s legs, settling between them and lifting jays hips slightly before grabbing his cock and lining himself up. “This much more?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jay says, resting his head against Hood’s thigh. “Come on, come on, fucking do me – oh,” he gasps, eyes sliding halfway shut as Red pushes into him.

Jason groans, watching as Red thrusts his way in until his hips are resting against Jay’s ass. Jay is breathing hard, one hand clenching Hood’s thigh, the other arm wrapped around Hood’s waist. Hood is still petting Jay’s head, ignoring his own erection in favor of crooning at Jay.

“There you go, baby,” he says, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Jay’s brow. “God, you’re gorgeous, look at you. You’re all spread out, taking the big guy so nicely, asking for more.”

Jay whines high in his throat as Red shifts behind him, stroking Jay’s thighs as he adjusts. “Kid’s right, pretty boy. You look like every wet dream I’ve had since I was thirteen, and you love it.”

“Yeah,” Jay gasps out, “yeah.”

“Tell me,” Jason says. “Tell me how it feels, Jay.”

Jay pulls in a long, even breath, then lets it out again. “Big. Bigger than I’m used to.” There’s a pause for another breath before he goes on. “I’m hot everywhere.”

“Is it good?” Jason asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Jay says, opening his eyes as he shifts his hips, pulling a curse from Red. “It’s good.”

Hood laughs and grips Jay by the hair as well as he can, guiding his dick towards Jay’s mouth. “It can be better for all of us.” He shoots a look at Jason. “Well, most of us.”

“Oh no, count me in,” Jason says, watching as Hood brushes the tip of his dick against Jay’s lips. Jay opens his mouth a little, darting his tongue out when Hood rests his dick there, and Jason groans and shifts. Hood smirks, looking right at Jason as he guides himself into Jay’s mouth.

Jay bobs his head a few times before hollowing his cheeks, and Hood slides his free hand to the back of Jay’s neck. “Yeah,” he groans, “yeah, just like that.”

“Don’t be sweet with him,” Red says, pulling his hips back and thrusting shallowly. Jay hums, and Red grins. “Come on, pretty boy. You know we like it when you bite.”

“If you bite me, I will – oh,” Hood gasps, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. “Okay, fine, you win.”

“Teeth,” Jason guesses. He’s hard in his pants, and it’s only a supreme amount of willpower that’s keeping him from reaching in and taking himself in hand. “He’s using his teeth.”

“Not a ton,” Hood says, pushing his fingers through Jay’s hair. “Not being careful, that’s all.”

“Good,” Red says. “Being careful is never as much fun as the opposite.”

Jason raises an eyebrow, but before he can comment on Red’s slow and steady pace, Red pulls out and thrusts back in hard enough to shove Jay forward, pushing Hood’s cock further into his mouth. Jay coughs as Red pulls back, but he doesn’t pull off, and when Red slams in again, Jay goes down smoothly. It takes a few strokes for Hood to find and match the pace, but when all three of them click into sync, Jason groans and tears his eyes away, fumbling with the button on his pants.

“No touching, padre,” Red says, as if Jason might have forgotten.

Jason yanks his zipper down before replying. “I’m not touching. I’m just not keeping myself trapped in torture pants.”

“Torture pants,” Hood snorts, cupping Jay’s jaw with both hands and holding him in place as he thrusts. “Probably pretty accurate.”

“I hope you never know,” Jason replies. “Jay?”

Hood chuckles. “He can’t come to the phone right now. Care to leave a message?”

“Jay, please, you’re killing me,” Jason breathes, watching as the color spills down Jay’s cheeks and spreads across his shoulders. When Hood slides out, Jay lets out a moan, which is choked off when Hood pushes back in. It starts right back up when Hood moves again, and the choppy, distorted sound fills the room.

Red shifts away from Jay, pulling out and grabbing his hips. “Come on, up you go,” Red instructs, helping Jay balance before kneeling up and pushing back in. Jay has made a complete mess of the comforter, Jason notes distractedly, watching as Red holds Jay’s hip with one hand and reaches down to cup his cock with the other. Jay groans, breathing harshly through his nose as he works his hips back against Red’s thrusts and down into his hand. Red grins and squeezes.

“Someone talk,” Jason demands. He can’t decide what to concentrate on. Between Red thrusting in hard, Hood fucking Jay’s face, and the way Red’s fingers are squeezing jay’s cock, there’s too much to choose from.

“He’s swallowing,” Hood says. “Every time I push in, he tries to get me in more.” Hood shudders as Jay hollows his cheeks, and when Jay reaches between Hood’s legs, he gasps out loud. “Playing with my balls,” he grits out. “That’s a dirty trick, pretty boy.”

Jay hums. It looks like he’s trying his best to do exactly what Hood was saying; he’s pushing against the hold that Hood has on his jaw, and his Adam’s apple bobs when Hood thrusts in. Jason can’t see between Hood’s legs, but Jay’s hand moves and suddenly Hood is arching, twisting up off the bed, and pumping into Jay’s mouth. Jay moves his hand again and swallows hard; Hood hisses, curling over Jay’s head and petting his hair.

Jay lifts his head after a moment and pulls his hand back before looking over at Jason. “Pushed my thumb in,” he says, voice noticeably low and rough. “He’s a lot tighter than I was at his age.”

“I don’t have a handsy hair-puller,” Hood shoots back, but he’s still petting Jay’s hair.

“You _are_ the handsy hair-puller,” Jay grumbles, but he leans his head on Hood’s thigh instead of moving away. Hood grins, wiping his thumb across Jay’s lips before scooting back and leaning to whisper in his ear. Jay’s eyes flick to Jason, and the grin on his face spells nothing but trouble.

Hood slides off the bed when Jay nods, and Jay taps Red’s hand before pulling away. Jason watches as Jay rolls onto his back, spreading his legs wide. When Red shuffles forward, Jay lifts his legs and puts his ankles on Red’s shoulders, forcing Red to lean down.

“He’s gonna go hard,” Hood says, and Jason jumps. It’s been a long time since anyone was able to sneak up on him, but he’s definitely not on top of his game right now. Hood is right behind him, watching as Red slides back into Jay. They take a moment to adjust, and then Red pulls back, slamming into Jay hard enough to shove him a few inches towards the headboard. Jay braces himself, and when Red thrusts again, Jay stays mostly in place.

“So,” Hood says, dropping to a crouch next to Jason, “how far are we twisting the rules?”

“Pretty far,” Jason says. “I mean, weird circumstances or not, not giving a damn that you three are fucking and sitting here watching while you do it are definitely enough to get me kicked out of the priesthood. I’m not going for the hat trick, though.”

Hood nods. “So I can’t jerk you off.” He grins. “That’s fine. I can be creative.”

Jason opens his mouth to ask what Hood means, but Hood takes Jason’s hand from the armrest and rubs his fingers against Jason’s palm gently. He’s got calluses that Jason never had time to develop, but he can tell how Hood holds a gun, how he fires and reloads. Jason shivers, looking down at Hood. “This is allowed, right?”

“Sure,” Jason says. His mouth is suddenly dry, and his throat clicks when he swallows. He glances over at the bed, watching as Red strokes Jay’s cock in counterpoint to how he’s thrusting, fast and hard enough that they’re both sweating. Jason looks back down to Hood, who’s smirking up at him as he traces patterns into Jason’s palm. “Talk to me?”

Hood’s smirk widens and he nods. “Close your eyes.” Jason’s gaze flicks back to Jay and Red, and Hood laughs. “I won’t let you miss anything good. C’mon.”

Jason nods and shuts his eyes. He can hear the sound of skin on skin as Red fucks Jay, and the way Jay is breathing, harsh and short and sharp. Hood keeps moving his thumb, trailing it to the skin on this inside of Jason’s wrist, and Jason shudders hard.

“If you weren’t here,” Hood begins, “I’d still be on that bed. I already got off, sure, and I’m not quite that young, but no way would I want to be anywhere that I couldn’t touch.” He puts Jason’s hand back on the armrest, trailing his hand across Jason’s knees to take the other hand. “Picture it, yeah? He sucks me off while the big guy is fucking him hard, and after I come, I lean in, get my mouth on the pretty boy.” Hood drags his thumbnail down Jason’s wrist. “He’s still on his hands and knees, so I’m spread across the bed on the other side, getting under his body, putting my face right against his hip.”

Jason groans, flexing his fingers, and they brush against Hood’s face. Jason can’t quite feel Hood smile, but he can hear it.

“I’m a tease,” Hood says, like that’s any news to Jason. “I’ll bite at his hip, play with his balls a little, maybe lick the head for a bit before I actually get him in my mouth. He’s groaning, begging for more, ‘cause I’m just making it worse.”

“Please,” Jay whimpers, right on cue. “You’re killing me here. More, I need - _oh_ -”

“I’m a tease, but I’m not cruel,” Hood continues, speaking right against Jason’s fingers. “I take him nice and deep, swallow around him and use my tongue. I get my hand up there, too, play with his balls again.”

“Good,” Jay whines. “Harder, do me harder, come on.”

Jason can feel Hood’s laugh skate across his knuckles. “When I’m done playing, I move my hand,” he says. “Up, back, right up to where the big guy is driving into him.”

Red grunts, and Jason can’t keep his eyes from flying open. The scene he’s looking at doesn’t match the one in his head, but it doesn’t matter. Red is bent over, bracing himself on the mattress just above Jay’s shoulders, pushing in sharp and deep, barely pulling out before he’s thrusting in again; Jay has one hand curled around Red’s forearm, and the other around his dick, stroking furiously.

“Yeah, I’d want to watch, too,” Hood says, drawing Jason’s attention back to where Hood is tracing patterns against his palm. Hood is grinning as he pulls Jason’s hand towards his mouth. He stops just shy of brushing his lips against Jason’s fingers. “We’re hot as hell.”

“Yeah,” Jason says, eyes flicking back to the bed as Jay arches up and comes all over his chest, working his shaking fingers against his cock until he slumps back against the mattress. Red fucks him through it, pumping his hips through a dozen more strokes before he comes with a groan.

“Come on,” Hood whispers, breathing across Jason’s fingers. “You’re close. You’re almost there.”

“Yeah,” Jay says, turning his head to smile lazily at Jason. “C’mon, you know you want to.” He drags his fingers through the mess on his chest, swirling them around before lifting them towards his mouth. Red catches his hand halfway there, bringing it to his own mouth and sucking Jay’s fingers into his mouth. Jason can see his tongue moving, slipping around each finger in turn, and he pulls in a ragged breath. It won’t take much to push him over, he knows, not at this point, but it’s the principle of it; he won’t touch himself, and he won’t let any of the others do it, either.

“Come on,” Hood says again, and when Jason’s fingers flex and brush against his lips, Hood darts his tongue out and licks across the tips.

Jason slumps back in his seat, closing his eyes and moaning as he comes. Hood keeps stroking his palm, resting his other hand on Jason’s knee. He’s murmuring something that Jason can’t hear over his own gasping breaths, and he doesn’t stop touching Jason until Jason opens his eyes and looks down again.

Hood pats Jason’s knee and stands. “All in all, I think it’s probably a good thing that this safehouse has a lot of spare clothes,” he says, heading for the bathroom. The water turns on a moment later, then goes out again, and Hood returns with a damp washcloth for Jason and one for Jay and Red.

“We should get dressed and get to work,” Jay says after he’s cleaned up and tossed the washcloth to the floor. “We can get a lot done here by the time the rest of them figure out what’s going on.”

“Works for me,” Red says, twisting to crack his back. “I’m glad I managed to get out of my clothes before the fun stuff started, though.” He looks pointedly at Jay, Hood, and Jason in turn. “Apparently I got all the tall in the family.”

Jason snorts and strips his ruined shirt off. “It’s not like I’m small,” he says, dropping the shirt to the floor.

“I’ll say,” Hood adds with a smirk. “In fact-”

Jay holds up a hand and stares at the door. He signals quickly, and there are six guns pointed in that direction by the time the door swings all the way open.

“Well,” Jason Number Five says, looking around, “fuck _me_.”


End file.
